


Mall Mini Adventure

by Cheros



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Gen, Last Order is Precious, Mention of Accelerator, Touma and his misfortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheros/pseuds/Cheros
Summary: “He might seems like he doesn’t care! But he actually like you so much it worry Misaka, Misaka state as Misaka worried if you are taking Misaka place as his favorite person.”





	Mall Mini Adventure

****On a certain day, Kamijou found himself going to another fateful day when he met the girl some certain strongest esper was taking care, yet he seems haven’t done better job on keeping her on his watch as the girl just randomly passing by on big underground mall. Being the person that he always be, Kamijou then decide to accompanying her. 

It wasn’t like he had anything better to do. 

He just happen to be there when Aogami and Tsuchimikado decided they would battle on who could make the most awesome fetish they could found, and being a big mall that have just anything the two guys need in order to create their own style on perfect girl. They finally decided to go there and dragged him along just to be the judge. He then later got separated with them since the other two just too busy with their own quest on searching of a perfect girl for perverted purpose, and he also found Buzz Zapper too, but secretly runaway since she was just too much of trouble especially when the other twin-tail girl tag along with her.

And now was this girl, it was just his luck.

“Why is a little girl like you going alone in this crowded place?” That was dangerous, especially when he knew how important was Last Order to the Misaka Network. Anyone could be secretly thinking about how to abduct her just now, and he might not realized it before late.

“Misaka is not a little girl! Im here for a really important mission, do you know where Misaka could get a can of really bitter coffee? Misaka ask as Misaka trying to tell you that she is really in some important mission.” The girl bounced around in protest, her antenna hair was going right and left as she do so. 

“Ah, you are on some errand? Why would you go to the mall just for one can of coffee?” Kamijou ask, a little puzzled at how the other girl was thinking. “But if it is all, i can get you the coffee.”

“Really? Say Misaka as she feeling relieve for the assistance, but then Misaka realize that she supposed to finish the mission alone so he can stop say that Misaka is a little girl so she say But I need to go alone.” The antenna lowering itself as she said that, the girl was in big dilemma. 

Kamijou was thinking for a bit before he said, “But even a full grown man would ask for directions if he got lost. So you still are pretty much okay to ask for assistance.” 

“Ohhhh! Really? Then please guide Misaka to the Coffee place! Misaka say excitedly as Misaka looking at you with her eyes full of hope.” 

They later got inside of one convenient store around there, Kamijou decide that he would very much get one of his favorite black sugarless coffee for himself. And then he asked, “What would Accelerator usually buy?”

Last Order looked like she was considering so many brand of coffee on her own, just before she might got distracted by the chocolate on other tray then she looked again at Kamijou that was talking to her, “I guess the one you have for yourself is his favorite.”

“Huh? But this is the only one left!” He looked at his coffee he haven’t yet to open, then gave it to the girl as he spoke, “This is just my luck.”

But she didn’t seems so happy about it, “Here Misaka think she can beat you up on her game at finding the right coffee for him, but then you just have the same taste on coffee like he did, Misaka muttered as Misaka feel beaten up by your same taste as there are information about soulmate having the same taste on something.”

She said too many things to Kamijou to really have a good grasp at her words, he took one of other brand of coffee he never really try, hoping it would be somewhat around the taste he usually liked. Then one of her particular wording finally slap him right in his face, “Wait, did you just say soulmate?”

“Yes, it was a term for two person that complete each other! Say Misaka as Misaka proudly explain with her wide knowledge but then she realize she still lose on the game.” 

“What, wait, me and Accelerator?!” Kamijou stating half screaming, covering his mouth as the worker eyeing him worriedly as if they thought he might do something bad to their workplace. He then lowering himself and said, “I think thats not what it is, so don’t worry.”

Yes, if there was anything Accelerator would said to him, it would be either fuck off or about how he will end Kamijou’s life.

“He might seems like he doesn’t care! But he actually like you so much it worry Misaka, Misaka state as Misaka is worry if you are taking Misaka place as his favorite person.” 

She seems to be interested so much at her shoes as her gaze was focusing so much down there, her Antenna like hair going down again this time. Kamijou blink and confused. He decided that he hate that look on her, and then he go to cashier with much quieter little girl and buy the coffees, going out from the store and found the nearest bench for them to sat.

“Hey, Last Order. Why are you sure about that?”

The girl looked like she was fighting not to cry as she recalled a certain event, “You might not realize it, but he was always talking about villains and heroes, good or bad before. Misaka say as Misaka start to tell you something.” She started, the black with no sugar coffee was hugged tightly as she spoke, “He always refers himself as the unforgivable, disgusting villain. And whenever he start compare the villain and the hero, it was all about the good things you’ve done. Especially for the Sisters. Misaka say as Misaka explain.”

Kamijou didn’t know how to respond that, but it seems like the girl still have something in her mind, “He always wonder what you would do on tough situation he was in. Even if he later laughed the thought away, but then he would do just about the same as what he thought you would do, in a very twisted way. Misaka say as Misaka recall few events like whenever he help Misaka and Other Misaka.”

“How do you know that if he wasn’t the one telling you about it?” At first Kamijou was literally lost his thought, each of every sentences just feel surreal, but again, the girl was the one that always by his side. 

“I feel it, not just Misaka Network. Because sometime he wouldn’t notice he muttered them while doing something. Misaka say as Misaka try to clear the confusion.”

They sat there with silence, it was supposed to be a quite time, but Kamijou found his brain was busy thinking about everything she just said. And trying hard to not make the girl even more sad with any careless comment. 

“I might or might not be his favorite person, even if he deny it so much in front of us.” He started, looking at her while reach for the little girl’s brunette head. “But I’m very certain about the fact that you are the most precious for him, and thats beyond favorite person could be.”

She was taken aback at those, her eyes were wide and then she finally smile again. Brightly. “Is that true? Say Misaka as Misaka confirming the information. How did you know?”

Kamijou smiled, “Of course i know, he proves it better with his action, isn’t he?”

Last Order then laughed, “Thats true! He is a Tsundere Character after all, Misaka say as Misaka use some reference from Japanese animation term for one certain character personality.”

They then decided to going back with the coffee, since the person ordering it must be agitated to know that Last Order need so much time to buy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just somewhat fluffy character bonding and stuff!   
I really need more fiction on the fandom, and especially for Accelerator and Last Order (even if Accelerator does not appear at all in this, im so sorry!)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
